


thank you for the co-operation

by SapphireQueen



Series: Porn Battle prompts [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Moira, Bisexual Female Character, Cigarettes, Emma Frost HBIC, F/F, Porn Battle, Porn Battle XV, Scissoring, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Moira MacTaggert encounters notorious White Queen. She wants to exchange information, apparently. </p><p>*</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thank you for the co-operation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle XV Prompt:
> 
> "Emma/Moira, covert, cigarettes, tease" 
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Emma Frost stared at her from the corner of the darkened room, a cigarette lightly placed between her lips, the flame making the only semblance of light gown, besides the streetlamps outside. “I’ve been waiting for you, Agent.”   
  
“Cut the crap, Frost,” Moira says, still not letting her gun down, angled at a perfect line, she entered the room and closed the door. The damn dress nearly making her trip over her feet. “You sent your little minion after me, what do you want?”   
  
“You don’t trust me, MacTaggert?” Emma smiles a smile that is too devilish, too sinister for her nearly angelic face-- but then again, Lucifer must have been the same. “And please, I consider Angel more than a minion, a mere acquaintance at best.”   
  
Moira rolls her eyes. It really isn't fair that even in a white, strapless, beautiful, sinfully tight gown, Frost still looks like a goddess. “Answer me.”   
  
“I have something you want,” She responds, tapping the butt of her cigarette in the nearest ashtray. “And you have something I want.”   
  
The agent lets her gun down, making her way into the room, closing the door. “And what might that be?”   
  
The notorious white queen looks at her, a once-over glance that makes a shiver run down Moira’s spine. She licks her lips and puts out her cigarette. “MacTaggert-- Moira, may I call you that?” Moira nods. “I’m a woman of simple pleasures, not to mention that I’ve grown quite bored with men throwing roses at my feet,” Moira could laugh. “But you…” The glint in her eyes in threatening as she steps forward and puts her hand on Moira’s gun, lowering it, slowly leaning into her personal space and Moira knows she should do something, but she can’t bring herself to look away from Emma’s beautiful eyes. She thumbs’ Moira’s lower lip. “But you’re just delicious.”   
  
Moira feels her entire body quake, flushed under the heat of want of desire that Emma projects against her. “You want me to sleep with you in exchange for me getting the information?”   
  
Emma doesn’t answer, she instead closes the space between them and kisses her hungrily. Moira knows she should fight back, but she finds herself melting against this beautiful woman.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
“Oh god,” Moira moans, sweating as Emma parts her legs, sitting between them as she rubs her clit against her. Her leg is dangling on Emma’s right shoulder and Moira cannot think straight as Emma pushes her clit closer to hers. Ah… ah…”   
  
Her face is flushed, her body is heaving in deep breaths Emma leans over, taking a soft nipple between her lips, snaking her tongue around the areola. “Anyone ever make you feel like this, MacTaggert?” She says against her sweaty skin.   
  
Moira grits her teeth, wanting to resist the urge to moan, to prevent Emma the satisfaction of her own satisfaction. She loses that fight. “N-No…”  
  
She doesn’t smile, she just kisses her again, sliding her tongue in Moira’s mouth, pushing against her, thrusting against Moira’s wet cunt, making her jerk in pleasure.   
  
The entire planets aline when Moira feels a warm feeling tingling in the pit of her stomach, it’s nearly blinding. She’s never felt like this before with a man, all of her sexual experiences being on the very vanilla side of things. You’ve had really bad experiences, darling. She hears Emma whispers in her ear as she brings her to climax. She lies back down, taking a deep breath. “I hope I could alleviate that.”  
  
“You definitely did.” Moira says, sighing softly, her arm on her forehead.   
  
“You know,” Emma responds, sitting against the bed frame. “If we could continue this little exchange, I think I’m willing to cooperate with the C.I.A. more often.”   
  
Moira laughs softly. “I bet you would.”   
  
“Of course, if you provide my safety from all of the people who could probably come after me.”   
  
“Of course, of course, darling.” Moira replies, using Emma’s favorite word. Emma smiles the first warm smile of many that Moira receives. “This is the start of something beautiful, Miss Frost.” 


End file.
